


"No name for love"

by BluebirdOfHapiness



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, 蛍火の杜へ | Hotarubi no Mori e
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance, Youkai, tragic lovers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebirdOfHapiness/pseuds/BluebirdOfHapiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encuentros destinados, amores perdidos y despedidas dolorosas:  son algunos secretos que el bosque esconde en sus profundidades. En un giro inesperado, Natsume conoce a la chica de ojos tristes que perdió a su amor en el bosque, tiempo atrás, naciendo una extraña conexión entre ambos.</p><p>Pero el destino tiene planeado algo más que un simple encuentro para ellos dos; revelando algunos de los secretos que el bosque mantenía ocultos...</p><p>Crossover - Natsume Yūjin-Chō; Hotarubi no Mori e/蛍火の杜へ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encuentro destinado

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes, series y lyrics son de mi propiedad.  
Crossover Natsume yuujinchou x Hotarubi no mori he.**

" **No name for love: No hay nombre para el amor"**

 _Your very voice is in my heartbeat_  
Sweeter than despair  
We were there, in everlasting bloom

" **Every time you kissed me"**  –Emily Bindiger

**Capítulo 1  
"Encuentro destinado"**

" _Existen historias sobre este lugar. Se dice que la gente suele perderse en la montaña y no regresan jamás. O si logran sobrevivir, cuentan historias inverosímiles sobre extraños seres que habitan el lugar, ocultos en sus profundidades. Seres que pertenecen a otro plano diferente al humano, llamados "dioses" y "_ youkai* _"._

_En lo alto del bosque, a lo largo del tiempo, la gente creó un templo para calmar a estos seres, pero sobre todo a la deidad que reina sobre el lugar. Sin embargo, al dios de la montaña le desagradaban los humanos, por lo que hizo_ _muchos senderos donde la gente terminó perdiéndose._

… _En una ocasión, hace mucho tiempo, hubo una joven que se atrevió adentrarse al bosque. Enfurecido por la intrepidez de la muchacha, el dios de la montaña le quitó a su hijo como castigo._

_Desde entonces, nadie volvió adentrarse al bosque._

_Es por ello que, si vas a la montaña, es mejor ir con cuidado y no adentrarse tanto"._

Esa fue la primera historia que le contaron a Natsume cuando llegó a la casa de verano, cerca de la montaña, donde vivían unos familiares lejanos. Natsume, curioso al recordar la anécdota, se asomó por la ventana para contemplar el paisaje, pero sobretodo, para observar con detenimiento el bosque que se esparcía detrás de la casa. Desde la ventana de su habitación, se observaba la copa de los árboles y algunos ginkgos que fueron plantados cerca de la casa, formando un verde tapete debajo de un hermoso y despejado cielo azul. El silencio de la montaña sólo era roto por el cantar de algunos pájaros y por el ruido de la brisa que movía las copas de los árboles, llevando consigo un olor a hierbas frescas. Un aroma que le pareció nostálgico por alguna razón.

La casa donde se encontraba no parecía muy grande por fuera, pero la cantidad de cuartos hacía del lugar enorme, pareciendo fácil perderse. Afortunadamente, un largo corredor en forma de escuadra conectaba la mitad de las habitaciones, dando al final con una escalera que llevaba al resto de las habitaciones del piso de arriba. La que sería la habitación de Natsume durante esos días se encontraba ahí.

Era un pequeño cuarto donde se respiraba un aire acogedor. Prácticamente ausente de decoración, salvo el  _tatami_ , la puerta corrediza que separaba de otras habitaciones y un cuadro de arte clásico japonés; el resto del cuarto era decorado con las pertenencias que Natsume desempacaba de su maleta.

Habían llegado poco después de que la venta de la casa de sus padres biológicos fuese terminada. Natsume se convenció a sí mismo que aquella casa no significaba nada, pero en el fondo, no podía negar el vacío que amenazaba por dentro. Natsume era un chico de preparatoria, serio y de carácter introvertido, por lo que no solía decir lo que sentía. Estaba muy agradecido con Touko y Shigeru, sus padres adoptivos, por lo que no quería preocuparlos o causarle molestias.

Sin embargo, ellos reconocieron la tristeza de inmediato en él, algo que a Natsume le conmovió puesto que nadie antes se había preocupado en verdad por él. Había conocido lo que era la indiferencia, o incluso, lo consideraban una molestia. Y lo entendía. Después de todo, ¿quién quería hacerse cargo de aquél niño extraño que decía ver  _cosas_? Con el tiempo, aprendió a callar, a mantener su mundo en secreto... y con ello, a guardarse sus propios sentimientos.

Sin embargo, Touko y Shigeru le habían enseñado lo que era la amabilidad, mostrar una sincera preocupación, y sobre todo... cariño y amor. Ellos, preocupados y deseando aprovechar el verano, no tardaron en aceptar la invitación de unos parientes lejanos en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad; pensando en que, quizás, el estar cerca del campo podría a ayudarle a aliviar su pesar. Natsume inhaló profundamente, limpiando sus pulmones con el aire limpio de aquél lugar. Quizás, ellos tenían razón...

-Natsume, ¡la comida está lista! – gritó Nyanko-sensei, un gato viejo y gordo que le acompañaba a todos lados, despertándole de sus pensamientos.

Era su compañero  _youkai*._

Nyanko-sensei entró a la habitación de un salto, y se colocó a lado de él, apremiándolo a bajar. Natsume aún desempacaba su maleta, incluyendo  _El Libro de los Amigos_ ; una reliquia heredada por su abuela Reiko donde estaban escritos los nombres de  _youkai_  que ella había derrotado en su juventud. Desde que él había obtenido la reliquia, constantemente se veía acosado por  _youkai_  que deseaban recuperar sus nombres. Llegándose a meter en líos constantemente, siempre mantenía bien resguardado el libro. Sin embargo, se encontraban lejos de casa y la posibilidad de que algún  _yokai_  estuviera cerca, era muy baja. No había necesidad de mantenerlo tan vigilado. O eso quería creer.

Natsume se aseguró que  _El Libro de los Amigos_  no se encontrara fácilmente a la vista, colocándolo en el fondo de su maleta y bajó a comer. Pese a que continuaba siendo medio día, el viaje largo y agitado terminó por despertarle el apetito. Aunque, si debía ser sincero, terminó bajando debido a la presión de Nyanko-sensei, un amante de la comida y el buen sake… y no tanto por el hambre.

-Takashi-kun- Touko, su madre adoptiva, le interrumpió cuando Natsume se preparaba para retornar a su habitación una vez finalizado sus alimentos. -Kirika-san, la dueña de la casa, me dijo que necesita hacer unos cambios en tu habitación, ¿te molestaría esperar un rato? Es una buena oportunidad para que conozcas el vecindario. -Touko le regaló una sonrisa-. Sólo no te alejes demasiado y recuerda no adentrarte mucho en el bosque.

-De acuerdo. –Natsume recogió los cubiertos, asintiendo y regresádole una discreta sonrisa.

Natsume cruzó el portón junto a su gordo gato. No parecía mala idea, después de todo, el tomar aire fresco le ayudaría a despejar su mente. Aunque al parecer, Nyanko-sensei parecía estar totalmente en desacuerdo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que caminar después de comer?, ¿No saben que es malo para la salud?

-Más bien lo contrario, te hará bien. Si te la pasas solamente comiendo y quieto en la casa, engordarás más de lo que estás.

-¡¿Me acabas de llamar gordo?! –Nyanko-sensei le recriminó en voz alta. Natsume no pudo evitar soltar una ligera sonrisa. Afortunadamente el resto de las personas no podían escuchar a Nyanko-sensei por tratarse de un  _youkai,_ pero Natsume podía hablar perfectamente con él debido al don que había heredado de su abuela, Reiko.

Caminaron por unos minutos. Los rayos del sol del medio día daban directos al suelo, haciendo del clima aún más sofocante. Era gracias a la espesa cobertura de los árboles que podía salir a caminar en pleno verano. Una suave brisa refrescaba de vez en cuando, moviendo los mechones claros que cubrían la frente del ojimiel.

Ambos siguieron el camino de terracería que llevaba hacia la orilla del pueblo, donde se encontraba el lago. A lo lejos se podía observar el espejo de agua; era cristalina y se reflejaba el azul del cielo. Conforme se fueron acerando, una extraña silueta llamó su atención. Alguien se movía a la orilla de aquél lago de forma inquieta; moviéndose constantemente de un lado a otro, deteniéndose de vez en cuando. Natsume dudó por un momento.

-Parece haber extraviado algo, ¿no será bueno ayudarle?

-Míralo bien, es un youkai. –Nyanko-sensei señaló hacia quien hablaban. Tenía cuerpo antropomórfico, parecido al de una persona, cubierta en una yukata como solían ser la mayoría de los _youkai_ , pero no llevaba máscara. Llevaba los ojos vendados y una cabellera que le llegaba casi a los hombros. -En esta temporada suelen salir mucho. Incluso se acercan a los humanos debido a las proximidades de los festivales de verano. Lo mejor será que andes con cuidado, Natsume, o lograrás meterte en más líos de lo normal. Seguramente lo que perdió no ha de tardar en encontrarlo.

Ambos siguieron caminando, haciendo caso omiso del  _youkai_. Sin embargo, Natsume no pudo evitar regresar la mirada en varias ocasiones, dudando aún, si debía ayudarlo o no.

Más adelante, observaron un puente que cruzaba un arroyo que desbordaba en ellago. Lo cruzaron desviando su mirada en el amplio paisaje. Algunos peces chapoteaban de repente, interrumpiendo la serenidad del lugar, a lo cual Natsume le pareció divertirlo. El constante sonido de la corriente era relajante, invitando a detenerse por un rato.

Natsume recargó sus brazos sobre el andén para contemplar los peces que se veían bajo el agua cristalina. Sin embargo, al asomarse algo sobresalió del lugar: unos extraños pies desnudos se encontraban exactamente debajo del puente, inmóviles, acompañados de lo que parecía un llanto.

Natsume bajó impulsivamente el puente, sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Natsume! –Nyanko-sensei intentó detenerlo, sin éxito.

-¿Estás bien? -Natsume se acercó rápidamente, sorprendiéndole lo que vió.

Una extraña chica de cabello largo, vestida con un camisón de verano y falda se encontraba bajo el puente. Sin embargo, no eran sus manos lo que tapaba su rostro, sino una extraña máscara de zorro. Una máscara de  _youkai._ La chica detuvo el llanto en cuanto escuchó la voz del ojimiel, adoptando una postura a la defensiva. ¿Quizás fue muy imprudente al llegar así de repente?

-¿Quién eres tú? -la chica le recriminó.

Aquello era extraño, no el hecho de toparse con dos youkai, sino que éste no vistiera ropa tradicional. Éste era diferente, incluyendo su presencia. Algo en su interior le indicó que no se trataba de un  _youkai,_ sino…

-No pienso hacerte daño –Natsume intentó tranquilizarla.

-Algo no está bien aquí. –Nyanko-sensei subió al hombro del ojimiel, hablando en voz baja al oído de Natsume.

–Lo sé... ella es humana. –Natsume, le contestó también en un susurro.

-Pensé que nadie me encontraría aquí. Vaya escondite inútil me vine a encontrar. –la chica inmediatamente se limpió las lágrimas, escondiendo todo rastro de debilidad.

Era una chica linda, de sencillos pero encantadores ojos oscuros de brillo azul y cabellera castaña. Posiblemente era más joven que Nastume, quizás solo por un par de años. Él, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió nervioso.

-¿E-estás perdida o algo? –el comentario pareció hacerse gracioso a la chica, ya que ésta rió.

-No, no lo estoy. Bueno, no exactamente, vivo cerca de aquí, yo sólo…

La chica desvió la mirada intimidada. Efectivamente, estaba perdida. Natsume le ofreció su mano y ayuda. Sin embargo, ¿no estaba ya algo grande para llorar si se perdía?

-Yo tampoco conozco mucho los alrededores, sólo estoy de visita con algunos familiares. –Natsume intentó tranquilizarla, siendo amable con ella-. No hay muchas casas alrededor.

-No quiero ir a casa. Aún…

La chica desvió la mirada con ojos tristes, levantando el objeto que traía con ella. Nyanko-sensei se percató de aquella máscara que llevaba en la mano. Aprovechando, observó el objeto con detenimiento. Era una elaborada y cuidada máscara de zorro blanco. Los detalles estaban bien cuidados, por lo que no era una máscara cualquiera. Natsume observó curioso el interés que la máscara había despertado en su gordo amigo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte sobre esa máscara? –Natsume se aventuró a preguntar.

La chica tomó entre sus manos la máscara y la acercó a su pecho, denotando el profundo cariño que le tenía hacia el objeto.

-Es un regalo muy preciado.

Natsume no quiso preguntar más pese a la mirada inquisitiva de Nyanko-sensei. Consideró que no era prudente indagar en cosas personales... por el momento. Era evidente que la chica sufría, y un halo de tristeza se cernía en torno ella. Natsume no pudo evitar observarla con detenimiento. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica tan bonita sufriera de aquella manera?

-¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?

Ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con los suyos. La chica separó de su pecho la máscara y deslizó la yema de sus dedos con sutileza en su objeto preciado.

-Me llamo Hotaru.

-Es un bonito nombre.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa. Hotaru se reincorporó y ambos abandonaron el puente. Caminaron de regreso al pueblo, intercambiando información y se conocían un poco más. Por alguna extraña razón, su compañía resultaba ser agradable, pero había algo en ella que le inquietaba. Algo que le recordaba, a sí mismo.

El viento sopló, refrescando el ambiente por unos momentos. Hotaru hizo ademán de decir algo pero calló. Requirió un momento para que se decidiera a hablar.

-¿De casualidad, conoces la entrada al templo del dios de la montaña?

-A decir verdad, apenas llegué al pueblo.

Hotaru dudó nuevamente, y volvió a levantar la máscara de zorro que llevaba con ella, como si necesitara de aquél objeto para encontrar la respuesta. -¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Nyanko-sensei que viajaba a lado de ellos, subió al hombro de Natsume para hablarle al oído.

-Es demasiado sospechosa. Es extraño para un humano en estos tiempos querer ir ahí.

-¿No es muy peligroso ir para allá? Me han contado que la gente suele perderse. –Natsume preguntó para intentar disipar las dudas de Nyanko-sensei.

-Los pueblerinos suelen inventar muchas historias. -Hotaru sonrió levemente–. Cuando era niña solía visitar todos los veranos ese santuario, y nunca me perdí. –La sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro desapareció momentáneamente–. Aunque siempre iba acompañada de  _él._

A Natsume le costó trabajo escuchar la última frase. Parecía que la había dicho más para sí misma. Hotaru continuó al sentir la mirada de Natsume.

-Prometo que no nos adentraremos al bosque. Sólo será un momento. –Hotaru bajó la mirada un momento hacia la máscara que traía en sus manos. -Es sólo que he perdido… algo muy importante ahí.

A regañadientes de Nyanko-sensei, Natsume accedió. -De acuerdo.

Hotaru tomó la delantera para guiarlos hasta el lugar. Delante de ellos, una larga escalinata se extendió frente a ellos, como era típico a la entrada a un santuario. Natsume subió, detrás de ella. Después de subir los largos escalones por un rato, ambos llegaron a la entrada del santuario.

Enormes árboles frondosos rodeaba el lugar y había vegetación crecida en todas partes. Hotaru se quedó quieta por un momento contemplando aquél lugar como si no lo reconociera. Había aparecido un paisaje totalmente diferente ante lo que sus ojos castaños recordaban. Ya no estaba ningún arco a la entrada y los escalones eran cubiertos por la hierba alta. Pero sobretodo, ya no estaba  _él_ en la entrada de aquél lugar. Hotaru se acuclilló de rodillas un momento, tratando de despejar la yerba. Natsume sólo la observaba con especial atención.

-Todo está tan diferente… -se le dibujó un nudo en la garganta a Hotaru–. A pesar que cada verano solía venir a este mismo lugar. No puedo creer lo mucho que ha cambiado desde la última vez. Supongo que  _él_  cuidaba esta entrada para mí.- Su voz se entrecortó.

Hotaru sintió nacer un enorme hueco en el estómago. Una a una, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro. Pese a que intentó contenerlas, el llanto y algunos sollozos rápidamente se hicieron presentes.

_Desesperación, nostalgia y tristeza_

Poco a poco los recuerdos de su infancia fueron llegando ante ella. La alegría, las risas, pero sobre todo la calidez de aquella mano que había tocado por única y última vez. Todo parecía tan cercano, tan reciente… recordaba todo tan vívidamente que era doloroso. No pudo evitar llevarse una mano a sus labios para intentar callar el llanto, mientras llevaba la otra al pecho tratando de despojar el dolor que sentía quemarla por dentro.

Hotaru observó la máscara de zorro. _Él_  ya no estaba. Y no volvería a estarlo por más que le llorase. Ya no estaba esperándola en aquél escalón junto al arco de un templo que tampoco existía más. Por más noches en las que ya había vaciado lágrimas, el dolor volvía a sentirse tan real como el de esa última ocasión. La única vez en que tuvo, al fin, a su ser amado en sus manos para sólo perderlo momentos después; dejando detrás de sí, sólo una máscara con un zorro dibujada en ella, como único testigo de lo que ambos habían vivido a lado del otro.

Hotaru soltó en llanto. Natsume colocó una mano sobre sus hombros en señal de apoyo e hizo que recargara su cabeza sobre su pecho. No necesitó explicaciones para percibir el dolor de ella. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

Y eso, era suficiente para ella…

 ***** _Youkai_ = demonio, fantasma o ser sobrenatural que forma parte de la mitología japonesa.

 

 _Roses die,  
the secret is inside the pain  
Winds are high up on the hill  
I cannot hear you_ __ **  
** **Every time you kissed me"**  –Emily Bindiger


	2. El amor perdido en el bosque

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes, series y lyrics son de mi propiedad.  
** **Crossover Natsume yuujinchou x Hotarubi no mori he.**

" **No name for love: No hay nombre para el amor"**

 _Loneliness your silent whisper_  
Fills a river of tears  
Through the night  
Memory you never let me cry

_And you, you never said good-bye_

" **Tears"**  –X-Japan

**Capítulo 2  
"El amor perdido en el bosque"**

Después de un rato, las lágrimas como aparecieron, empezaron a borrarse de los ojos de Hotaru; filtrándose en la camisa de lino de quien había prestado su hombro como consuelo. Natsume no se movió, dejando que ella se tomara su tiempo en recobrar la serenidad. Debía ser un recuerdo muy doloroso, y  _él_ debió haber sido alguien sumamente muy importante para ella. De alguna forma, comprendía su dolor de perder un ser querido y no podía culparla por romperse.

Una extraña presencia alertó a Natsume. Éste miró entre el follaje intentando buscar de dónde provenía. El ojimiel le lanzó una mirada a Nyanko-sensei. Éste asintió y se internó un momento en el follaje. No podían arriesgarse a que un  _youkai_ los atacará ahí. Y menos con alguien ajeno a ellos viéndose involucrada. Hotaru no tenía por qué enterarse de su secreto y verse en peligro por su culpa.

Una vez recuperado el aliento, Hotaru secó sus lágrimas por ella misma.

-Lo siento. –Hotaru se disculpó al observar que lo había empapado con sus lágrimas. Desvío la mirada un poco avergonzada y se excusó-. Es difícil aceptar el hecho de que  _él_ ya no se encuentre aquí. Que todo se vea tan cambiado, que siquiera había reconocido el camino para llegar aquí. Es… un poco duro.

-No hace falta que te disculpes. –Natsume sacó un pañuelo que traía en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón y se lo extendió–. Toma.

Hotaru titubeó en aceptarlo. Apenas le había conocido y ya había mostrado esa faceta de ella, que tanto había ocultado a los demás. Pese a que era social y tenía muchas amistades, no había compartido ese dolor con nadie que no fuera ella misma. Recordó como lloraba en silencio, por las noches, con la almohada como única confidente. Solía abrir sus sentimientos fácilmente con los demás, pero desde aquél verano doloroso, decidió no volver a hacerlo. Sabía que la tacharían de loca y se alejarían. Se vio obligada a mentirle a sus amigos, a su familia… e incluso a ella misma. Su vida se había convertido, desde entonces, en una mentira.

Dio un hondo suspiro. Tardó en percatarse de la tranquilidad que había recuperado tras desahogar todo su dolor y sufrimiento con alguien. Pero no sólo era eso. Por primera vez, había conocido el alivio de descansar las penas en el hombro de un amigo.

_Un hombro en el cuál poder llorar_

Volteó la mirada hacia el chico de ojos sinceros que tenía frente a ella. Al chico que no necesitó contarle mucho –mas biendicho, absolutamente nada para acompañarla cuando se encontraba perdida y le prestó su hombro cuando lo necesitaba. Sabía que había encontrado una buena persona. Natsume le dedicó una sonrisa para intentar animarla un poco.

Ambos se sentaron en uno de los peldaños de la escalinata, a la entrada del templo del dios de la montaña. Al frente se extendía una arbolada que hacía del sitio un lugar apartado de todo e íntimo. Eso era lo que a Hotaru le había gustado siempre de aquél lugar.

-Venía a este lugar cada año desde que tenía seis. –Interrumpió de pronto Hotaru, pese a que Natsume no le había preguntado nada al respecto. –La casa de un tío se encuentra en el pueblo y me gustaba escabullirme por el bosque. Fue así como lo conocí. Su nombre era Gin.

El viento sopló entre ambos conforme hacia bailar la copa de los árboles, que se encontraban sobre sus cabezas. Era un aire refrescante, pero cargado de tristeza, como si quisiera comunicar un mensaje del pasado.

-Le conocí justo en este lugar. De pie, junto al arco, observándome tímidamente. Yo me perdí y había comenzado a llorar. Él me habló y me sacó de este lugar. -Hotaru no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa amarga-. Desde entonces cada año nos veíamos aquí. Siempre esperaba con ansías el verano, haciendo que el resto del año fuera eterno.

Hotaru volteó hacia el lugar donde se suponiese estaría esperándola siempre. Entonces recordó, no volvería a verlo. No importase cuanto le llorase y deseara verlo, él ya no se encontraba en este mundo. Pero ésta era otra verdad: no dejaba de recordarle, de esperar que al voltear, se encontrara ahí de nuevo… De amarle.

-Creo que es tiempo de regresar. No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre –comentó Hotaru conforme se ponía de pie tratando de disipar las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver. Se dispuso a dejar atrás, el lugar que representaba toda la alegría de veranos pasados, y que ahora sólo traía sufrimiento… convirtiéndose en un amargo recuerdo.

Natsume no preguntó nada al respecto y accedió a bajar con ella. Ambos comenzaron a bajar la escalinata en silencio. Nyanko-sensei salió de entre el follaje y se colocó a lado de Natsume. El ojimiel le lanzó una mirada intentando sacarle algo de información. Pero Nyanko-sensei, pese a ser un  _youkai_  que siempre solía decir lo que piensa, en esta ocasión se quedó en silencio en silencio. Natsume supuso que no había encontrado nada de que preocuparse.

-Yo vivo para este lado del pueblo –señaló Natsume con su mano hacia una de las direcciones a donde llevaba el camino.

Poco después de que ambo se despidieran, cada uno tomó rutas opuestas. Ambas siluetas se fueron perdiendo en el horizonte, conforme Natsume regresaba la mirada para cerciorarse de que Hotaru no había cambiado de ruta.

-Ella dijo que desde ese lugar recordaba perfectamente como regresar. No tienes de que preocuparte, Natsume. –dijo Nyanko-sensei para calmar un poco a su amigo.

Ambos continuaron el resto del trayecto a casa en silencio por un largo rato. Fue hasta dar la vuelta en el puente, donde encontraron a Hotaru un par de horas atrás, que Nyanko-sensei decidió romper el silencio que llevabaqn hasta el momento.

-Cómo se aferraba con especial cariño a aquella máscara, he de suponer que se trata de un  _youkai_  que vivió allí hace tiempo.

-¿Un youkai? Con  _vivió_ ¿te refieres a…?

-Los amores entre humanos y  _youkai_ , a pesar de ser muy fortuitos, son los más peligrosos que puede haber. Aunque los humanos suelen ser los primeros en abandonar la tierra. Son muy raros los casos en que suele suceder lo contrario. Un amor entre un humano y un  _youkai_  está condenado al fracaso desde el inicio.

-El que sea un fracaso o no desde el inicio, ¿Cómo puedes saber eso,  _sensei_? Creo que no importa cuanto haya sido el tiempo pasado con esa persona especial, nunca será maldecido el tiempo juntos.

-¿A pesar del sufrimiento que esto ocasione?

-Se trate de un  _youkai_  o una persona viva, uno nunca sabe hasta cuando va a permanecer en este plano.

-La intensidad de los sentimientos y qué se hace con ellos, son responsabilidad de cada quien. A lo que me refiero es, cuando un  _youkai_ muere, su espíritu simplemente regresa a la tierra. La tierra se nutre de ella, lo mismo que sucede con el cuerpo físico de los humanos. Se crea así un equilibrio, la tierra toma la materia de los seres vivos y la energía de los espíritus. –Nyanko-sensei se detuvo momentáneamente y volteó a ver a Natsume directamente. –Una vez que un  _youkai_  abandona la tierra, lo hace para siempre... A diferencia de los humanos, no existe reencarnación para nosotros.

Natsume se detuvo en seco por un momento, tratando de asimilar las palabras de Nyanko-sensei.

" _Desaparecer para siempre"_

Natsume recordó la mirada de Hotaru, aquella mirada en busca de lo que había perdido. Ahora empezaba a comprenderla. Natsume recordó a sus padres. Todo este tiempo había sentido su pérdida, pero a pesar de que ellos habían abandonado este plano, no los sentía lejos de él. Incluso, existía momentos en que los sentía como si caminaran a su lado. ¿Hotaru había sentido alguna vez la misma sensación?

Pero entonces recordó su mirada, una mirada que decía, que sentía lejos aquél amor que una vez había obtenido. Hotaru no había vuelto a sentir aquél amor cerca. Algo en su interior le decía, que los verdaderos lazos creados, un amor puro, no podía desaparecer para siempre.

-La máscara que llevaba consigo no era cualquiera. Claramente pertenecía al mundo  _youkai. -_ Nyanko-sensei iterrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿No pudo haber sido el obsequio de una persona, que haya poseído esa máscara antes? Y quizás la persona que Hotaru perdió, era un simple humano. –Comentó Natsume con una ligera esperanza en sus palabras.

-Puede ser, pero es extraño. Apenas pude percibir una ligera energía de  _youkai_  en la máscara, pero tampoco percibí energía humana, aparte del de ella. Es como si fuera un objeto que estuvo mucho tiempo abandonado.

-¿A qué te refieres, sensei?

-La persona que conoció no pudo ser un  _youkai_  porque Hotaru no puede verlos. Ella nunca escuchó mi voz como tú lo haces. Si el dueño de la máscara fue quien  _vivió_ en ese santuario, no era un  _youkai._

Un movimiento repentino distrajo la atención de Natsume. Una persona se estaba moviendo extrañamente a la orilla del lago y se había colocado en medio del camino, buscando algo de entre la tierra. Se movía desesperado de un lado a otro, impidiéndoles el paso. Natsume logró reconocerlo, era el  _youkai_  que había visto antes de encontrarse con Hotaru.

-Este, ¿podrías darnos oportunidad de pasar? –Natsume le dirigió la palabra pero sin éxito aparente. El  _youkai_  volteó a ver a Natsume, sólo para regresar su mirada a lo que estaba buscando en el camino. " _Que extraño youkai"_ pensó Natsume.

-¿Estás buscando algo?

-¡Idiota!, te dije que no le hablaras. –Nyanko-sensei refunfuñó a lado de Natsume.

La parte del camino donde se encontraban se había estrechado, por lo que en esta ocasión, Natsume no tuvo opción que hablarle para permitirles el paso. Natsume volvió a llamarle. El  _youkai_  levantó la mirada, consiguiendo por fin la atención del muchacho.

-Estoy buscando algo.

Eso parecía obvio, pero algo en ese  _youkai_  era muy particular. Tenia cuerpo antropomórfico, parecido al de una persona, cubierta en una yukata como solían ser la mayoría de los youkai, pero no llevaba máscara. Llevaba los ojos vendados y una cabellera que le llegaba casi a los hombros.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? Quizás podamos ayudarte a encontrarlo.

El extraño  _youkai_  le miró y tardó en responder.

-Yo… no sé que busco.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo es lo que buscas?

Natsume se colocó a lado del espíritu. El  _youkai_  se quedó pensativo por algún momento. Volteó a varios lados, intentando buscar en los alrededores. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, señalando el sol.

-Cálido. Lo que busco es cálido. Pero, no sé que forma tiene. Tengo la sensación de que en cuanto lo toco desaparece. Y está cerca de aquí.

Ciertamente, la descripción era bastante rara. Natsume miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver que objeto de su alrededor se adecuaba a la descripción que le daba el  _youkai._  No era la primera vez que se topaba con  _youkai_ que buscaba algo de lo cuál, tenían escasa o nula idea. Caminó unos cuantos metros, acercándose al lago, logrando apreciar su reflejo en el agua.  _¿Qué era lo podía estar buscando aquél youkai?_ Nyanko-sensei se acercó al lago junto a Natsume. Al ojimiel se le ocurrió una idea, aunque no estaba convencido de que diera resultado.

-¿Lo que buscas, no es agua? En esta temporada el agua de este lago es cálida. El agua no tiene forma definida y cuando la tomas se te escapa por los dedos.

El  _youkai_  se acercó al lago, observando su reflejo. Estiró una mano, intentando alcanzar su reflejo, desfigurándolo en el preciso momento, que sus dedos entraron en contacto con la tela superficial de agua.

-Tienes razón, es cálido. Tampoco tiene forma y su reflejo desaparece en el momento que lo tocas.

El  _youkai_  se volteó hacía Natsume y levántandose, les dejó libre el camino para que pudieran pasar.

Ambos llegaron a casa de sus familiares aún con luz de día. Natsume se dirigió a su habitación, en la planta de arriba. Ya había sido terminada de arreglar y las maletas se encontraban a lado de la cama. Ni siquiera hizo ademán de abrirlas. Encendió un ventilador de piso, que le habían colocado en una de las esquinas y se recostó directamente en la cama.

-¿Te pasa algo, Natsume? Has estado muy pensativo desde que llegamos.

-No es nada, sensei.

-Mentiroso. Si algo te molesta puedes contármelo. –Nyanko-sensei brincó hacia la cama, colocándose a lado de Natsume. -¿Tiene que ver con esa chica, cierto?

Natsume tardo en contestar. Nyako-sensei se encontraba en lo cierto. Hotaru le había hecho recordar sentimientos que no se había permitido sentir. Recordó las lágrimas de la chica. Sinitió su dolor que había sido guardado por tanto tiempo. Un solor que no había compartido con nadie. Pudo comprenderlo... perfectamente.

-¿Es posible que algún  _youkai_  reencarnara de alguna forma? -Ntsume rompió el silencio-. Aunque no reencarnara propiamente dicho, ¿pero algún cambio de forma?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-De alguna forma, no me convence la idea de que aquel  _youkai_  que Hotaru conoció –en caso de que haya sido uno, se haya ido de su lado para siempre. Supongo, que es algo demasiado triste.

Nyanko-sensei le dirigió una mirada furtiva. –Te preocupas demasiado por alguien que apenas conoces.

Natsume se sonrojó por un momento. ¿Era cierto? Pero no podía evitar pensar en ella, y sentirse cada vez mas identificada con ella. –Es… solo un presentimiento. El perder a los que amas es algo demasiado doloroso. Por más que pase el tiempo… simplemente no dejas de pensar en ellos y desear volver a estar con ellos. Es un dolor, que nunca desaparecerá.

Natsume recordó la casa de sus padres que recién había vuelto a ver;y los recuerdos de sus padres que había recobrado. Si ellos estuvieran aquí, ¿cómo sería su vida en estos momentos? ¿sonreiría al mirar al pasado, en lugar de llorar?

Se llevó su antebrazo a su rostro, intentando cubrir sus ojos llorosos. Nyanko-sensei se acercó aún más a Natsume. Sabía que no había palabras que pudiera consolar lo que Natsume sentía. El ojimiel abrazó a sensei con cariño, expresando en aquél cálido contacto lo que no podía expresar mediante palabras.

Recordó a Hotaru, y pensó que, aunque su dolor fuera distinto al que él había experimentado, no era tan diferente. Ambos había conocido el dolor de perder a un ser querido. Pero el poder comprender los sentimientos de los demás, el poder comprender sus propios sentimientos,  _"ha sido gracias a ustedes..."_

-Gracias, sensei.

La sensación de tenerlos a lado, se había convertido en un sentimiento cálido. Pero el hecho de saber que algún día habría de despedirse de ellos,  _para siempre,_ le empezó a provocar un ligero dolor en el pecho. Tanuma, Taki, Jun, sensei y los demás  _youkai,_  poco a poco no podía imaginar la ausencia de aquella calidez.

" _Calidez…"_

" _Cálido. Lo que busco es cálido. Pero, no sé que forma tiene. También es algo efímero"_

Aquella palabra le había hecho recordar la extraña definición, que el  _youkai_  de en medio del camino le había dado. ¿Para que buscaría un  _youkai_  su reflejo en el agua? Un  _youkai_  no podía sentirse tan perdido como para buscar frenéticamente su reflejo en el agua. Ah no ser que…

" _¿Estaría buscando aquél youkai lo mismo que Hotaru?"_

Aquél pensamiento hizo que Natsume se levantara de golpe, sobresaltando a Nyanko-sensei.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tenemos que regresar al bosque,  _sensei._

Pero ya estaba oscureciendo, sería demasiado arriesgado salir a esas horas; sobretodo porque apenas conocían el lugar. Tampoco sabía en que casa vivía Hotaru. Natsume se quedó pensativo. Después de todo, quizás solo era una idea disparatada y poco probable.

El  _youkai_ del lago no podía ser Gin. Ya que según Nyanko-sensei, los  _youkai_  no regresaban a este plano, y Hotaru no podía verlos… ¿o sí?

Quizá habían sido demasiado impresiones para él en estos últimos días. Natsume volteó hacia sensei, observando las maletas que le faltaba por desempacar. Se levantó y decidió que debería empezar por organizar su ropa. Quizás le ayudaría a organizar sus propias ideas. Nyanko-sensei se unió a él para ayudarle. Algo, ciertamente muy poco frecuente en él.

-Gracias, prometo darte mi ración de postre de mañana, sensei. –Natsume le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento. ¿Sesde cuándo podía contar con alguien, de verdad? Desde que había descubierto  _El Libro de los Amigos_ , no sólo había conocido gente y  _youkai_ , sino que había ganado amigos por igual,  _verdaderos amigos._

" _El Libro de los Amigos"_

Natsume de pronto se acordó del libro, y tras recordar lo que había pasado en el día, decidió mantener el libro bien guardado. El ojimiel continuó sacando la ropa, pero el libro no se encontraba en la maleta. ¿Sus familiares lo habrían movido de lugar? Imposible, el resto de sus pertenecías se encontraban exactamente igual. Tampoco se encontraba indicios de su paradero en el resto de la habitación.

Un ruido se escuchó de pronto fuera de la ventana. Natsume se asomó inmediatamente. Una figura se encontraba a la orilla de la azotea; justo por arriba de la habitación, que se encontraba en contra esquina de la suya. Natsume entrecerró los ojos, tratando de observar mejor la figura, con la poca luz que ofrecía la luna. Natsume tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Se trataba del  _youkai_  que habían encontrado en el camino.

Y tenía  _El Libro de los Amigos_  en sus manos.

 

 _Someday I'm gonna be older than you_  
I've never thought beyond that time  
I've never imagined the pictures of that life  
For now I will try to live for you and for me

_I will try to live with love, with dreams,  
and forever with tears_

" **Tears"**  –X-Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Segundo capítulo! Espero continúen interesados en la historia hasta este punto. En opinión propia, los dos primeros capítulos fueron los más pasivos, debido a la carga emocional que manejan ambos personajes. Pero las verdaderas revelaciones y conflictos se presentan a partir del siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Los siguientes capítulos son los menos redactado,Hasta ahora sólo había sido edición, así que puede que me tarde un poco más en actualizar a partir del siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Espero seguir viéndolos por aquí. ¡No olviden dejar reviews y favs!
> 
> Sialia Lacey A.


	3. Anillo de fuego

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes, series y lyrics son de mi propiedad.Crossover Natsume Yuujinchou x Hotarubi no mori he.**

**"No name for love: No hay nombre para el amor"**

_I don't know where_  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

**"Chasing cars" –Snow Patrol**

**Capítulo 3**

**"Anillo de fuego"**

 

Hotaru se movía inquieta en su cama, de un lado a otro, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Se levantó y abrió uno de los cajones de su buró, sacando la máscara de zorro. La tomó con delicadeza y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

 

Eran altas horas de la noche. La luna creciente se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando el oscuro bosque con su luz plateada. Una suave brisa entró por su ventana, revolviendo sus cabellos. Apretó sus brazos hacia su cuerpo para aminorar el frío. Pero no era el frío de la noche del cuál intentaba escapar, sino el que la ausencia de Gin había dejado consigo. Su fantasma de todas las noches.

 

Una extraña luz se divisó a lo lejos del bosque, cerca de donde se encontraba el santuario del dios de la montaña. Eso le inquietó. Se suponía que el santuario estaba abandonado. La brisa volvió a soplar trayendo consigo un extraño aroma. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron lo suficiente a la oscuridad, pudo percibir lo que realmente era aquella luz.

 

Percibió el olor a humo y hacia lo alto del cielo se desprendían llamas desde el lugar. Sus pupilas se dilataron debido a la impresión. El santuario del dios de la montaña, lo que quedaba del lugar de sus preciados recuerdos de veranos atrás, ahora ardía en llamas.

 

* * *

Natsume se quedó paralizado un momento mientras tomaba conciencia de la situación. De alguna forma, el extraño _youkai_  que habían conocido horas antes, les había seguido, entrado a su habitación y robado el  _Libro de los amigos_. La situación era delicada, si algo le pasaba al libro, los  _youkai_  cuyo nombre aún se encontraban escrito ahí, saldrían lastimados por igual. Tenía que actuar rápido.

 

-¡ _Sensei_!

 

Nyanko- _sensei_  brincó rápidamente por la ventana, hacia la azotea. Tomó su verdadera forma de un enorme  _youkai_  en forma de zorro blanco; con el cual el resto de los  _youkai_  le conocían con su verdadero nombre, Madara. Natsume salió detrás de él y se colocó en el dorso de su amigo intentando dar alcance al intruso que se había dado a la fuga. Sin embargo el  _youkai_  era veloz y no lograban darle alcance fácilmente.

Estaban acercándose demasiado al bosque, por lo que supuso, no tardarían en adentrarse.

 

-Esto no es bueno –comentó Madara.

 

-Debemos tener cuidado.

 

Pero era demasiado tarde, ambos se encontraban rodeados entre árboles y habían perdido de vista al  _youkai_ fugitivo. Un ruido se escuchó de entre los árboles. Un ave nocturna ululó a lo lejos y después voló, perdiéndose en el fondo.

 

-¡Por allá!

 

Ambos siguieron la dirección del ruido, y alcanzaron a percibir al extraño  _youkai._  Madara aprovechó para darle alcance. El  _youkai_ empezó a zigzaguear entre los árboles. A Madara se le dificultaba seguirle el paso; era evidente de que el  _youkai_ conocía a la perfección el bosque. Soltó una maldición conforme perdía agilidad entre la espesura del bosque, y con ello el alcance que había alcanzado. Sin embargo, era lo único que podían hacer. Madara continuó siguiéndolo por un buen rato, hasta que por fin, salieron a un claro.

 

El  _youkai_  se detuvo de pronto, en medio de claro, iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna. Resultaba sospechoso ¿por qué se había detenido de pronto?, pero no les dio tiempo de reaccionar. De pronto una extraña barrera se dibujó alrededor de ellos, a excepción del  _youkai_  que perseguían.

 

Habían caído en una trampa.

 

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Nosotros intentamos ayudarte! –Natsume gritó, en un intento de negociar.

 

-Él prometió que me ayudaría a encontrar lo que busco, si le entregaba esto –el  _youkai_ levantó el  _Libro de los amigos_. Madara intentó salir del círculo de la barrera, pero sin éxito. Natsume se bajó del lomo de su amigo, para intentar atravesarla por él mismo; pero en cuanto tocó la pared de la barrera, salió disparado hacia el otro lado.

 

-¡Natsume! –Madara corrió a lado de su amigo. Natsume intentó ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Madara-. ¿Estás bien?

 

-Sí, sólo fueron algunos golpes por la caída.

 

El  _youkai_  se acercó hacia ellos.

 

-Es un objeto muy valioso para mí…. Por favor, regrésamelo. –Natsume suplicó.

Pero el  _youkai_  se limitó a observarles, sin dirigirle respuesta alguna. Una extraña figura de pronto apareció en el fondo, a lado del  _youkai,_ salido de las sombras.

 

-Si te refieres a esto, puedo devolvértelo sólo si me vences –La segunda figura habló.

 

El primer  _youkai_ se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Una vez cerca, Natsume y Madara pudieron verlo claramente.

Era un  _youkai_  bastante alto y de figura imponente. Estaba cubierto en casi su totalidad, con una túnica azul marino que no permitía ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo salvo la cabeza. Tenía la cabellera extremadamente larga, hasta debajo de la cintura de un color negro azabache como la misma noche. Sus ojos, al igual que el primer  _youkai_ , estaban cubiertos por una especie de banda.

 

El enorme  _youkai_  levantó una mano y la barrera desapareció al instante. Madara aprovechó y atacó al momento, lanzando una mordida sobre el  _youkai_. Pero éste con un solo movimiento de la mano, hizo que cayera al suelo. Madara se reincorporó en un rápido movimiento, consiguiendo apresarlo por unos momentos entre sus mandíbulas. Pero no duró mucho; el enemigo logró zafar una de sus manos, y con el movimiento de sus dedos, una extraña energía se concentró en sus dedos, y unas llamas comenzaron a tomar forma. Madara soltó al  _youkai_  y éste dirigió las llamas hacia él.

 

Después de eso todo, sucedió demasiado rápido y una barrera de fuego se dibujó alrededor de ambos  _youkai_ ; impidiendo que Natsume pudiera seguir con la mirada el desarrollo de la batalla. El primer  _youkai_  se mantenía a una distancia prudente sin ser partícipe de la batalla.

 

-¡ _Sensei_! –los gritos de Natsume eran sofocados por el fuego, por lo que Madara no alcanzaba a escucharlo.

 

-¿Quién demonios eres? –Madara lanzó la pregunta al aire, mientras se reincorporaba del último ataque. Parte de su pelaje se encontraba con manchones negros debido al alcance que había dado el fuego.

 

-La gente me llama el " _dios de la montaña_ " –Madara soltó un leve gruñido al escuchar el nombre.

 

Volvió a lanzarse al ataque. La pelea se prolongó varios minutos más. Madara fue golpeado, esta vez directamente por el  _youkai_ , antes de que pudiera asestar su golpe. Rodó varios cientos de metros en el suelo, quedando ligeramente inconsciente. La barrera de fuego había bajado ligeramente permitiendo ver a Natsume la escena.

 

-¡Detente por favor! –Natsume gritó al ver que Madara no conseguiría ganarle. –Si lo que deseas es tu nombre, puedo dártelo. ¡Todo esto es innecesario!

 

El dios de la montaña se acercó hacia Natsume. Madara se encontraba en el suelo sin poder recuperarse del último ataque. Tomó a Natsume por el cuello levantándolo unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo. El rubio forcejeó, colocando sus manos sobre la mano del  _youkai_  para conseguir un poco de aire, sin éxito. El  _youkai_ lo acercó más hacia él.

 

-¿Re…Reiko? –Por un momento, el dios de la montaña dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre su cuello, al momento que susurraba las palabras; permitiéndole recuperar un poco el aliento al rubio. –No, tú no eres…

 

-¡Suéltalo! –una voz interrumpió a lo lejos entre los árboles, al momento que un pedazo de madera rebotaba de la espalda del  _youkai_. El dios de la montaña volteó hacia donde se originaba aquella voz, sin soltar a Natsume, permitiéndoles a ambos ver de reojo de quien se trataba.

 

-Ho… taru… –Natsume apenas pudo articular su nombre. La chica se encontraba a escasos metros del  _youkai_  y le lanzaba cuanto encontraba en el suelo. Natsume se preguntó fugazmente como es que había llegado hasta ahí. El  _youkai_  soltó al rubio para dirigirse hacia ella.

Hotaru no hizo ademán de retroceder, pese a la imponente figura que ahora se encontraba frente a ella. El dios de la montaña movió su mano para intentar agarrar a Hotaru como lo había hecho con Natsume.

 

-Tienes muchas agallas para hacer lo que hiciste.

 

Una extraña figura se interpuso en su camino, al momento que el dios de la montaña lanzaba un ataque hacia ella. Se trataba del  _youkai_ que había robado el libro. Ambos rodaron sobre el pasto, mientras el  _youkai_ rodeaba con su cuerpo a Hotaru, protegiéndola del impacto.

 

-Auch…

 

Hotaru abrió los ojos momentos después, una vez que sintió su cuerpo a salvo. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada, a pesar de que ella no podía verle a través de la tela que cubría su rostro. La cabellera plateada del ser cubrió una de las mejillas de ella. Por un momento, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, una sensación de  _deja vú_ la envolvió.

 

-¡Hotaru!

 

Natsume corrió hacia la chica, ignorando la amenaza del  _dios de la montaña._  


Hotaru levantó la mano hacia su protector, intentando hacer a un lado la tela que cubría los ojos del  _youkai._  Ahí, ajenos a la batalla que recién se había desarrollado, algo en su interior se movió. El fantasma de sus recuerdos apareció, y su corazón enloqueció en una idea absurda e irreal.

 

-¿Gin…?

 

Natsume logró llegar hasta la chica, envolviéndola en sus brazos en un ademán protector, apartándola del  _youkai_.

 

-¡Apártate de ella!

 

La voz del  _dios de la montaña_ resonó en el bosque.

 

Sólo fue cuestión de segundos. En un parpadeo, el  _youkai_ desapareció, reapareciendo a lado del  _dios de la montaña._  


 

  
_-_ Esto no acabará aquí.

 

El  _dios de la montaña_ sentenció, al momento que una ráfaga de aire envolvió a las dos figuras. Hotaru intentó zafarse de las manos de Natsume, estirando la mano en un intento de alcanzar a quién había perdido momentos atrás, aclamando su nombre en voz alta.

 

-¡Gin!

 

El viento arreció, borrando la imagen de los dos seres. Natsume no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos en un reflejo de protección hacía sí mismo. Hotaru se levantó y corrió en un último intento desesperado por alcanzarlos. La chica tropezó con una rama, cayendo de abrupto al suelo. Sin importarle los raspones, se reincorporó y volvió a correr. Pero no había nadie.

 

El bosque había quedado nuevamente en silencio. Dejando detrás, el grito desgarrador de la chica con el nombre de su amado en sus labios.

 

 

 

_If I lay here_  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

"Chasing cars" –Snow Patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había dejado este cap en el tintero y no había encontrado modo ni tiempo de terminarlo. Cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir, pero haré lo posible por actualizar esta historia al menos una vez al mes. Por lo mismo, los capítulos serán más cortos que los dos primeros, pero agilizará el ritmo de la historia. ¡Empieza lo interesante!  
> Espero les esté gustando y déjenme saber sus opiniones.
> 
> Sialia Lacey A.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bienvenidos una vez más, dearies! Necesitaba hacer un cambio de aires y distraerme del Rumbelle un momento para refrescar la mente, por lo que me puse a desempolvar este old fic.
> 
> Este fic tiene sus buenos años, lo escribí prácticamente después del estreno del ova de Hotarubi no mori he, y fue el primer fic largo (más de 15 páginas) que escribí. Desafortunadamente, nunca terminé los capítulos finales y no lo publiqué. Sin embargo, la historia está estructurada por lo que retomarlo no creo cueste mucho trabajo. Sin embargo, lo que ha sido la corrección de este capítulo si me ha llevado algunos dolores de cabeza jajaja. Tuve que reeditar, reescribir e inclusive añadir nuevos párrafos, pero creo que ha valido la pena, aunque no dudo que conserve algunos errores.
> 
> Me alegra haberme esperado hasta este punto para sacar a la luz este fic, ya que necesitaba madurar mi redacción para sacar un buen escrito. No obstante debo agradecer a una vieja amiga que en su tiempo, me ayudó a corregir hace años este capítulo, cuando recién lo escribí. Gracias.
> 
> La historia quizás inicie algo lenta y con detalles, situaciones o ambientaciones que se sientan de sobra. Pero créanme, todas son necesarias. Tienen su razón de ser para capítulos posteriores, por lo que espero se den la oportunidad de continuar leyendo. Prometo más acción y revelaciones más adelante.
> 
> De antemano, les agradezco enormemente haber llegado hasta aquí. ¡Los adoro!
> 
> Sialia Lacey A.


End file.
